Legend of the 10 hanyous
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: whhat if the Naruto had a demon brother who led a group of 9 other hanyous. 1. no constant sasuke bashing 2. fem kyuubi. duh 3. no harems 4. more ocs will be in stry 5. Naruto wont be overpowered , him and sasuke will grow to same level Enjoy kiddies


(To do my friend Derek A.k.A Flair the demon dragon king, im gonna take over this fic. Enjoy& Review)

**Name= Ryuhei Uzumaki**

**Age:14**

**species: Half-Fox Demon**

**Bloodline:Eye of the ****Kitsune**

**Gender:male**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**weapons: 2 Double-Edge swords**

**Signature Jutsus:Dragon Tsunami, Dragon Crusher, Light Whip, Rising Dragon, Seal Destroyer, Death Seal, Dragon of**

**the Darkness Flame, Pyro Fire Tsunami, Soul Division, Divine Dragon Blast, Omega Divine Dragon Blast(SSSSS rank**

**jutsu)**

**Name:****Ookamura**

**Age:13**

**Species:Wolf Demon**

**Gender:Male**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**Weapon: Roga (Wolf Fang)(a katana)**

**Signature Jutsus:Wolf Rain, Wolf Claw, Ice Wolf Bite, Laser Slash**

**Name:****Jurogami**

**Age:13**

**Species:Spider Demon**

**Gender:Female**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**Weapons:Web Bow and Arrows and Daggers**

**Signature Jutsus:Spider Trap, Kage Web Arrow, Shadow Absorbtion**

**Name:****Taka**

**Age:15**

**Species:Bird Demon**

**Gender:Female**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**Weapon: 3-pronge metal claws**

**Signature Jutsus: Wind Scythe Barrage,Bird Talons**

**Name:****Tori****(Silver Wing's sister)**

**Age:15**

**Species:Phoenix Demon**

**Gender:Female**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**Weapon:Fan Staff (like the one from inyuasha the movie 4)**

**Signature Jutsus:Flame Twister, Phoenix Feather Shower,Volcanic Impolsion**

**Name:****Kame**

**Age:16**

**Species: Turtle Demon**

**Gender:Female**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**Weapon:Spiked Sheild**

**Signature Jutsus:Metal Expansion,Water Implosion, Diamond Dust,Aqua Pulse**

**Name:****Reitora**

**Age:14**

**Species:Tiger Demon**

**Gender:Male**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**weapon:None**

**Signature Jutsus:Spiral Lighting, Lighting Cross, Thunder Roar, Thunder Clasp, Lighting Destroyer**

**Name:****Inukira**

**Age:31**

**Species:Dog Demon**

**Gender:Male**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**Weapons:Sounga, Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga**

**Signature Jutsus:Dragon Wind Scar, Dragon Twister, Backlash Wave, Wind Scar, Poisen Claw, Light Whip**

**Name:****Kurohebi**

**age:15**

**Species: Snake Demon**

**Gender:Male**

**Village:Hidden Leaf**

**Weapon:Snake Habort**

**Signature Jutsus:Poisen Wave,Serpent Wall, Serpent Crash, Sanke Bandage, Snake Strike, Serpent Cleaver, Serpent**

**Flower, Flame Snakes, Ice Serpents**

…**..**

Our story begins at night as once again an newly turned eight year old naruto is being chased by a mob of drunks and

ninjas. Until finally he ran into someone. When he looked at who he ran into. He saw nine figures all wearing black cloack with red

swirls on them. The only difference was the kanjis on their cloak. He had run into the one with the fox kanji who looked down at him with bored intrest. That was when

the mob caught up to them. Not wanting to be spotted, Naruto quickly hid behind the legs of the one he ran into.

"Hey you guys want to join us in killing the demon" one of the drunks asked.

"No thanks I think we'll kill you instead " said the boy naruto was hiding behind. He did a few hand signals and the one with the spider kanji sprang into action.

"Shadow Aborbtion" he yelled. His shadow expanded and spread under them and the mob was being aborded into the ground. A second later they were gone. A moment later the nine people and naruto were

surrounded by anbu.

"Come with us now!" demanded one of the anbu. Nodding and peacefully complying, they all teleported away.

**-The Hokage's office-**

After clearing the confusion and hearing the reason for the manslaughter, the third hokage dismissed the anbu. "Who are you" asked the third.

One by one they removed their hoods to reveal

their faces.

"I'm Jurogami" said the one with the spider kanji. He had six arms and short black hair and red eyes.

"I'm Ookamura"

said the one with the wolf kanji. He had silverish hair tied in a pony tail black eyes (think koga from inyuyasha).

"I'm Taka" said the one with the kanji for bird she had long silver wing, her hair was white and also tied in a pony tail and her

eyes were brown.

"I'm her sister Tori" the one with the phoenix kanji she had long crimson wings and long flowing red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Kame" said the one with the turtle kanji. She had blue hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes.

"I'm Reitora" said the one with the tiger kanji he had purple hair with black stripes and purple eyes.

" I'm Inukira" said the one with the dog kanji. he had dog eyes with white fur, white hair, and yellow eyes and purple wisker marks (think Sesshomaru with inyuyasha's ears).

"I'm Kurohebi" said the one with the snake kanji he had blue-green

hair and his eyes were yellow with slit pupels.

"and i'm Uzamaki Ryuhei " said the one with the kanji for fox . he had

short red flaming spiky hair and his eyes were deep blue.

Naruto was stuned.

"what's your name?" asked Ryuhei. Naruto

snaped out of being stuned. "my name is Naruto Uzamaki" answered naruto. Ryuhei squatted and looked him straight in the eyes he saw he wasn't lying. "Naruto can you direct chakra to one part of your body?" asked Ryuhei. naruto nodded.

"Ok direct very little chakra to your eyes." Ryuhei instructed, Naruto did and his eyes changed to red with slits. Naruto

Then found himself being embraced by Ryuhei and something happened that the other eight hadn't seen in eight years.

Ryuhei was crying.

"I finally found you my little brother" Ryuhei said while crying. Naruto was stuned to say the least. He slowly started to hug his

brother he never knew he had back and cried as well. well this lasted for five more minutes untill the hokage asked.

" Could you tell me who naruto really is then ?".

"Well he's a demon like me and my friends!" Ryuhei answered.

….

One hour after telling the third. They finally calmed the Third and Naruto.

"So who were my parents?" Naruto Asked.

"Our father was a the Yondaime Hokage in whom was celebrated the greatest shinobi in leaf history and our mother is Kyuubi no Kitsune who is currently sealed within you.

answered Ryuhei. "Third the reason my mom attacked your village is because she was under a powerful genjutsu." Ryuhei stated

"I also want to release her." he said with a look that practically screamed 'if you refuse I'll kill you'.

"Alright but lets move to the abandoned labs so nobody will walk in on us." the Third stated.

**-time-skip-**

In Orochimaru's abandoned and his eight friends just finished making the last seal.

"Are you sure this will be sufficient" Kurohebi said in his montone like voice as he folded his arms.

"It is, it has to be" Ryuhei muttered

**-Flash back-**

"We have to draw some seals all over this place so this will take awhile so could you take my little brother out to get

something eat Hokage-sama?" Ryuhei asked.

"Not a problem would you like to bring you something back to eat?" the Third asked.

"No thanks." he answered.

**-End Flash back-**

Ryuhei was examining the last seal to make sure it was exactly right. When he saw it was he got up. Only to get tackled by his little

Brother who he sensed coming ever since he came within 1 mile of him on to his back while giving his trademark fox grin.

"You shouldn't do that to your big brother". said the third with two men by his side.

"I'm Iruka."said one of the men with a scar along the bridge of his nose.

"And I'm Kakashi." the scarecrow said.

"Anyways, are you done?" asked the third.

"We just got done when you arrived." Ryuhei answered. The room it self was

covered with red seals. "But before we start I have to do one last thing."

"What's that?" asked naruto.

"I have to destroy the suppression seal that was placed on you". he answered."Naruto this is going to hurt a lot so prepare yourself." he told told him. Naruto nodded.

Ryuhei walked back a few feet then electricity like energy started to

surround his right hand he then lunged forward and yell "seal destroyer".The

attack hit naruto right below his right ribs. Naruto felt a white hot pain shoot through him. But he wouldn't cry out in pain, he refused to let his brother

think he was weak. A few seconds later the pain was gone and naruto's body changed his whisker scars were gone, he grew taller(1/4 of an inch) more muscular, and his hair grew longer as well (down to the very bottom of the back of his neck).

"Well the suppression seal is destroyed."Ryuhei stated. "Okay Naruto are you ready to release our mother?"he asked

"Yeah I am."Naruto replied.

"Okay go sit in the middle of the circle." Ryuhei instructed while pointing to the circle in the middle of the room (think a transmutation circle from full metal alchemist). Naruto did as instructed.

"Okay guy." he instructed the others. They all took different positions around the circle clapped their hands and slammed them onto the circle. The circle and seals all over the room started to glow and red chakra began to

pour out of naruto and started to take form. Then their was a blinding flash of light making everyone cover their eyes. When the light died down there stood a beautiful woman with slender body that most girls would kill for. D cupped breasts, and long flaming red hair that reached down to her butt. She was wearing a long red kimono with black leaf designs on the sleeves.

Her eyes were a deep crimson, and her fox tails were yellow and red on the tips; same as her ears.

Naruto was the first to speak."mommy?"

Kyuubi turned and looked at naruto and nodded. Naruto then ran to her and

hugged her on her stomach while sobbing. And Kyuubi starts stroking his hair while crying. Everybody besides Ryuhei left to give the family some alone time, as everyone left Kyuubi noticed Ryuhei and motioned him to come and join her and Naruto (who had stopped crying). He then grinned and went over to hug his mother for the first time in eight years. About

thirty minutes later they decided to go find some place to stay so they teleported to the third office.

**-third's office-**

"We're here for a bigger house." Ryuhei stated.

"already taken care of leader" They turned their head to see who said that.

'Kurohebi' thought Naruto Ryuhei.

"**Who are you?**" asked Kyuubi.

"Mom this is my best friend Kurohebi." Ryuhei told her.

"**Oh your Orochi's son how is he?**"Kyuubi asked "

He's Dead." He responded in an emotionless tone.

"Anyways what did you mean?" Asked Ryuhei.

"The third was very generous-and gave us the fourth's

mansion." he answered.

"Ok so where are the others?" asked Ryuhei.

"They're already there waiting for us."

He replied.

"Then what are we waiting for." said Naruto. they then teleported to the mansion.

**-fourth mansion ( now the Uzumaki mansion)-**

" Alright guys before we hand out rooms lets get one thing straight Naruto gets the heir's bedroom and mom gets the head's room. Got it." Ryuhei stated. everyone nodded their head ( except kyuubi and naruto). "alright now that thats settled pick a room."

-30 minutes later-

"Alright now that everyone has a room. Go to bed we'll start redecorating tomorrow." He intructed. So they all went to their

new bedrooms. except for Naruto whose mother pulled him aside.

"**Kit you will be sleeping with me tonight ok**." Kyuubi

said in a motherly tone. Naruto nodded. "**good**" kyuubi stated.

Later Naruto was asleep in his mother's arms and tails while she stroked his hair. **'For so many years I wanted to hold**

**you and now I finally get to do it my son sleep well**. Kyuubi thought.


End file.
